The invention relates to a retaining device which can be cast into concrete, for example, concrete slabs, to facilitate handling and transport of the slab.
In the manufacture of concrete slabs and similar components it is known to cast in retaining devices which comprise an anchoring foot produced from plastic and a transport stay consisting of metal. At the time of assembly the transport stay is plugged into the anchoring foot and secured by a bolt so that the transport stay is aligned perpendicular to the anchoring foot and cannot tilt. The anchoring foot supporting the transport stay is placed upon a formwork base prior to concreting. A retaining device of this type is disadvantageous inasmuch as the plastic anchoring foot has to be of comparatively high-webbed construction for adequate stabilization and absorption of forces, and casting-in or casting-round of concrete is obstructed and inadequate. It is difficult if not impossible to ensure satisfactory embedding of the retaining device in the concrete slab without additional manipulation. A further disadvantage lies in the fact that an additional bolt has to be held in readiness for the attachment of the transport stay in the anchoring foot. Such bolt, as a loose component, can easily be lost on the building site.